


She Way Out

by Demi_Fae_Jedi



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aftercare, Crossover, Everyone's Bisexual, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae_Jedi/pseuds/Demi_Fae_Jedi
Summary: Basically, a series of one-shots of the girls from both the ACoTaR series and the Throne of Glass series having fun and giving each other comfort in their own special way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I haven't finished reading the Throne of Glass series so obviously, none of this is canon and forgive me if I make a mistake. Thanks!

Manon tried her best to not look Morrgian in the eyes. Manon was extremely horny and kept fidgeting in her seat. The others at the dinner table failed to notice, except Mor.   
Mor clearly knew something was up and appeared as if she was trying not to laugh. Every time Manon glanced at the girl, Mor would grin, raise her eyebrows, and lick her fingers. Manon simply glared. The silent conversation going on between the two girls was unknown to the rest. Manon would die if she thought Dorian was watching.   
Thankfully, Dorian was too busy having a conversation with Rhysand.   
When Manon snuck a peek at Mor, Mor pointed to Dorian, then with her other hand, put her fingers into a circle and lifted it up to-  
Manon got up from her seat. “I do not feel well.”   
“Is everything alright?” Feyre asked.   
“Yes… Yes, I’m fine. I just need some rest.”   
Without answering any more questions, Manon walked swiftly to her bedroom.   
When she got there, she shut the door and collapsed on her bed. Rocking her hips up and down she wished Dorian was there to give her pleasure. Unfortunately, he would be busy for the rest of the night with political matters, which meant Manon had to fend for herself.   
But it would be difficult, due to her long nails. Sure, she could retract them, but it still hurt when she fingered herself, which she only did when she was desperate.   
Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened.   
“Need some help?” Mor’s voice cooed.   
“Get the fuck out Morrigan,” Manon snapped, not lifting her head up.   
Mor laughed. “Don’t be like that.” Mor’s quick footsteps traveled across the room and leaned over Manon and trapped her between her arms. “Must be hard to find pleasure when Dorian isn’t around.”   
“Get out,” Manon flashed her teeth.   
“Hmmm, yeah, that does not scare me,” Mor responded. “All I’m asking is if you need help.”   
“Why would you be interested in giving me a free fingering session?”   
Mor shrugged. “A girl like me has her turn-ons.”   
Manon’s eyes narrowed. She glanced down at Mor’s fingernails. They weren’t sharp at all. “You’ve done this before.”   
“I’ve had much practice. I’ll take very good care of you… If you allow me.”   
Manon took a breath and thought for a moment before saying, “Fine. But… I’ve never done this with a girl before so… just… this is new to me.”   
“I know,” Mor said with a serious face and an understanding tone. “Tell me at any moment if you want to stop. How fast do you want to take it?”   
Manon managed a smile. “I’ll let you decide.”   
Mor smiled back. “Very well.”   
Slowly, Mor pulled Manon’s trousers and undergarments down and let them fall to the floor. She backed away to get a better look at Manon’s clit.   
Manon could already feel her stomach pulsating in rhythm with her cunt. She had a grip on the sheets.   
No, don’t be nervous, she told herself. But she tensed as she felt one of Morrigan’s long fingers slowly glide into her. She let out a silent breath.   
Mor’s other finger rested on Manon’s clit and gently rubbed.   
Manon could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn’t let go of the sheets as Morrigan continued to rub and add fingers into Manon’s cunt.   
Morrigan placed her other hand on Manon’s hip. “Try to relax.” She said. “If you put too much pressure on yourself, you’ll wear yourself out.”   
“I’ve had sex before,” Manon said through her teeth.   
Continuing to work her fingers, Mor responded, “Hmmm, I know that. But that’s with Dorian. This is with me; and because I’m in control…” She pulled her fingers out fast, causing Manon to scream and buck her hips up. “We’re are going to do it my way.”   
Manon’s hips wiggled as Mor massaged her clit in slow, delisious circular motions. She could feel the pleassure moving through her body; dropping her stomach, relaxing her arms, causing a smile to form on her lips.   
“Go faster,” Manon said queitly. “Please go faster.”   
Instead of doing what Manon asked of her, Morrigan pushed down harder on her bone. Manon began having strange feels. The sensations of it all made her feel like she was floating. That particaular feeling increased as Mor finally starting rubbing faster, moving her fingers up and down betwen her urethra and cunt.   
Manon could feel herself squirting out, letting Mor’s finger glide easily.   
“M-m-m-...” Manon attempted to say Morrigan’s name as she was close to climax.   
“Don’t hold it in,” Mor told her.   
Manon moaned and counted to three seconds before letting herself release all the stress she had built up in her body. As she hit her climax, Mor thrusted her finger in and out of her cunt.   
She was about to move her hand out, until Manon grabbed it. “Please keep going.”   
Morrigan smiled. “You should rest. Relax while I get you some water.”   
Mor hopped off the bed and went to Manon’s dresser where she kept a pitcher of fresh water from the mountain. Then she went over to Manon and helped her sit at the edge of the bed.   
Manon sipped the water while taking deep breaths.   
“How do you feel?” Mor asked.   
Manon laughed. “Really good.”   
“Do you think it’s okay for me to leave? I want get out of here before Dorian gets back.”  
“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
Morrigan nodded and got off the bed.   
Before she got the chance to walk out the door, Manon told her, “Thank you, Morrigan.”   
Mor turned and winked at her. “No problem.”   
After Mor left, Manon laid on the bed, happy and content. She’d have to do that again sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to write this chapter, even though it's so short. But it's finished and hopefully good!

Morrigan assumed she was alone while she traveled to her private estate: Athelwood. However, she was not. But she didn’t know someone had snuck inside until she was in her room undressing.   
After taking off her dress and pulling off her undergarments, Mor suddenly felt cold hands against her skin, gripping her breasts.   
Mor shut her eyes. She knew who it was just by the feeling of the hands.   
“What the hell are you doing in my house, Lysandra?” Morrigan asked.   
Lysandra let out a low laugh next to Mor’s ear. “I saw that you left and I wanted to know where you were going?”   
Mor exhaled through her nose. “I shouldn’t have left the door unlocked. Though usually, I’m the only one here.” Her back arched as Lysandra squeezed Mor’s breasts harder. Her nipples peaked from the cold. “So are you just going to stand here groping me, or are we going to actually do something?”   
“So impatient,” Lysandra clicked her tongue.  
As soon as Lysandra began loosening her grip, Mor took control by turning around, grabbing her wrists and raising them above her head. Mor then leaned on her body.   
With a sly smile, she whispered. “Yes, I am impatient.”   
Lysandra shakily giggled. “If you let my hands go, I can take off my outfit and we can get to the bed quicker.”   
Mor let go of Lysandra’s wrists. Immediately, Lysandra pulled off her green dress, revealing a bare chest and black lace panties.   
Lysandra’s hand slipped into her undergarments and Mor watched she began fingering herself. Mor could also feel her cunt throbbing for attention.   
Mor could help herself as she kissed Lysandra’s lips, pushing her away from the dressing room and to the big bed. Lysandra still had her hand in her panties as Mor also reached in with her finger, not breaking the kiss, and hit Lysandra’s wet cunt.  
Lysandra’s moans sent vibrations through both girls bodies, giving Mor goosebumps.   
“Warm me up, Lysandra,” Mor begged, falling into her body.   
With her surprisingly strong arms, Lysandra picked the Morrgian up and tossed her on the bed. Lysandra knelt over her, wiggling her panties down and throwing them to Mor’s face. Mor caught the undergarments with one hand.   
“Do I get to keep these?” She asked.   
Lysandra shrugged. “They were a gift from Aedion, but sure. Though, he’ll probably wonder where they went. But let’s not worry about him. Right now, it’s only me....” She rested her hips on Mor’s. “And you.”   
She began to rock her hips back and forth, their lips connecting, the sound of their cunts rubbing together filling the room. Thank the Mother nobody else was there. It was just the two of them. Two girls who had a lot of experience, but still couldn’t keep control of their bodies when it came to fucking each other when they had the chance.   
Lysandra leaned down and buried her mouth between Mor’s breasts. Mor attempted to raise her body higher so Lysandra could get better access.   
Lysandra’s mouth moved to Mor’s nipple and took it in, her teeth lightly biting down and her lips sucking hard. She laughed at Mor’s uncontrolled moaning. Her hands roamed Mor’s body, trailing down her arms; her chest; her stomach; her waist; her thighs, all while thrusting her hips up and down.   
Mor was almost crying between pains and pleasures.   
“I need it…. I-I want to…” She muttered.   
“Speak louder, my beautiful pet,” Lysandra commanded.   
Mor practically screamed, “I want it.”   
“You want it?”   
“I need it!”   
Mor felt burning between her thighs. She felt like the room was spinning, knowing she was getting closer to climax. She considered asking Lysandra to slow down and make it last longer, but her body was begging for it.   
Suddenly, she felt was the warmth of liquid running down her legs. Her eyes narrowed. She didn’t feel like she’d hit her climax yet. Then she looked at Lysandra’s face; which was bright red and sweating. Mor smiled, knowing what had just happened.   
Mor’s laugh was cut off by Lysandra kneading Mor’s breast hard with one hand and fingering both their cunts with the other.   
“If I came this quickly, you are going to come too,” Lysandra said.   
Mor’s cunt tightened hard before breaking. Her head fell down on the pillow.   
Lysandra fell beside her on the bed, their hands connected.  
“Usually I don’t climax that quickly,” Lysandra breathed.   
“Mmmhmm,” Mor sighed, perfectly content with how fast she came.


End file.
